His Babysitter
by RobotPoptart
Summary: After Vicki stopped babysitting him, and he turned sixteen, he's been thinking about the red head, what happens when he gets the courage to visit her? Rated M for language and content.


Timmy had just had his sixteenth birthday and got his driver's license. Vicki stopped babysitting him when he turned thirteen. He was slightly happy that she wasn't, but these last three years, Timmy felt lonely without the presence of his violent babysitter. Maybe that's why he was driving to the nineteen-year-olds house. He's been finding that his thoughts have been wandering towards Vicki a lot lately. He was parked outside her house in an old 09' Ford truck. He played with his keys, delaying entering the red head's house; he finally sighed realizing he wasted valuable gas if he's just going to sit here for ten minutes and turn around and go home. He got out and went up the steps of her brick house; he saw a red convertible in her drive way, so he assumed she was in her house. He knocked and a couple minutes later the door swung open. "T-Timmy," The red haired girl asked in a soft voice. She seemed surprised that he would end up at her doorstep, him of all guys in the town!

Her hair had grown down to her elbows, she had it up in a side ponytail, it was in curls and looked perfect, some bobby pins holding her grown out bangs in place. She was wearing a green tank top that covered her bellybutton ring that she got when she was seventeen. She was wearing black shorts, that seemed really short, but she had the legs to pull it off, her feet were bare foot, and she had really pretty skin and hair. She had lost a little weight since he last saw her; she now had an hourglass figure. He realized she was hugging him, when he felt her feminine parts on him, he returned the hug by wrapping his arms around her waist. Her head fit in the crook of his neck since she was slightly shorter than him, "I'm so sorry I treated you so badly, and made you did my chores. I grew up since then, and I honestly don't know what I was thinking, please accept my apology, Timmy!" She practically begged. He felt her shaking in his arms, and he moved into her house, shutting the door.

They sat on her chaise lounge, and he patted her back. "It's okay Vicki, I forgive you." He said. Vicki looked up, a pout on her lips, her tear tracks fresh and glistening, making her seem adorable. _I shouldn't be thinking about that, she used to be my babysitter. _He said.

"Are you sure?" She asked, slightly not believing him.

"Positive." He replied, giving her a smile and wiping away any tears that were left. She returned the smile. "Sorry I came unannounced; I just wanted to know how you were doing." He said, noticing he was practically holding her. He let her go, and she sat next to him, her body and face turning to him.

"I'm doing great; in fact I'm still babysitting." She said. "I've actually started to appreciate kids' company, and I've accepted lower wages. I also got a part time job. What about you, still taking the bus?" She asked, teasing him. Timmy was surprised that this was _his _babysitter, the one who tortured him and made him do ridiculous chores in even more ridiculous outfits.

"I'm just got my driver's license, I even got a part time job handing people greasy heart attacks at McDonalds." He said, smiling. She threw her head back and laughed. It wasn't the kind of laugh she used when his dad made a horrible joke, a different laugh, this one was genuine, happy, even…nice, Timmy couldn't help but laugh along with her. After laughing, they just laid there, talking about different things.

"How's Toots?" Vicki asked, hugging her knees to her chest, Timmy shrugged.

"Honestly, I have no idea she ignored me after middle school. I've seen her walking around with Trixie, Veronica and Remy. She's changed a lot, Vicky. I don't know what's going on in her head." Timmy said, rubbing his thumbs together. Vicky furrowed her brows and sighed, stretching her legs to where her feet were up to Timmy's knees.

"I was worried about that; she hasn't even talked to me when I go visit her, mom and dad. I'm scared she's turning into a snobby bitch." She said, bringing her knees back up to her chin, hugging them. "At least…try to talk to her, please Timmy, for me?" She asked, looking up at the brunette. Timmy swallowed and nodded.

"Okay." He said, his heart squeezing at her innocent look. "I'll try; maybe she won't brush me off." He said her feet stretched to his knees, trying to get him to look up at her.

"Thank you Timmy." She said, lunging across the couch, and smothering him with a hug. He blushed slightly as he wrapped his arms around her waist. When she didn't pull back, he shifted his weight; a sigh escaped her as he did. She shivered when his hands moved up to her shoulder blades. "Does this feel right to you Timmy? Hugging each other I mean." She said.

"Yeah," He replied, he didn't fight it, he found that when he hugged her the world seemed right, and nothing could happen when she was in his arms, and he felt the need to protect her.

"Timmy?" She asked he could hear the uncertainty in her voice.

"Yeah," He asked her, pulling her back to look at her face.

"What would you do if I kissed you?" She asked, blushing and looking away after she said it. "You know what? Don't answer that it was stupid of me to think that." She said, about to climb off of him, but he held her firmly, yet gently in place. He remembered a song his mom and dad used to sing all the time when he was a little kid.

_"Are you gonna kiss me or not, are we gonna do this or not? I think you know I like you a lot, but you're gonna miss your shot, are you gonna kiss me or not?" _ He realized he had said the words, and she looked up at him, her blush deepening a little. She leaned in, and he met her halfway, her lips were soft and gentle like the inside of a rose. He slightly licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth and he entered her with ease, her taste intoxicated him, and he didn't realize he was putting his hand in under the back of her tank top, fiddling with her bra hooks. She shivered when she felt his warm hands on her bare back. His mind was in a fog, as if Vicky was far away, and he couldn't reach her, so he kept deepening the kiss, her hands went up to her hair, pulling on it gently like she couldn't get close enough, he wrestled her tongue and slightly smiled when she didn't give up easily.

He plunged deeper into her mouth like he was escaping her tongue and accidently went down her throat, causing her to jerk and shudder at it. She didn't pull away, but smothered the space in between them harder, she moved her hands up to in under her shirt to touch his toned chest, and he finally unhooked her bra. He didn't know if his first kiss was worth losing his virginity over, but if Vicky would let him, he would consider sleeping with her. To him it showed that she trusted him, and to her, he hoped that it showed he seriously loved her. She hesitated in the kiss, slightly with drawing her hand. He stopped and hooked her bra back, taking it as a sign that she wasn't ready. He pulled away from her and touched his forehead to hers, slightly panting a little from their make out session. She slightly laughed, "I didn't think you would try to sleep with me, Timmy." She said, and he gave her a look. "I didn't think you were _that_ serious, but—" He cut her off with a kiss.

"Would you be willing to?" He asked when he pulled away. She smiled and cuddled up next to him, her hand still in under his shirt, she looked up at him. He felt his heart squeeze when she looked up with those huge pleasant pink eyes of hers.

"It depends, are you gonna kiss me or not?" She asked, he smirked and kissed her, doing the same thing he had when she asked him the question about her kissing him, this time he was hungry for more. Their skin couldn't meet each other enough. In between kisses he somehow managed to get her tank top off. He was staring down his ex-babysitter, in a black lacey bra that looked like it could barely contain her boobs, and she leaned forward, squishing them against him, and kissing him, this time when he unhooked her bra she didn't hesitate. She got his shirt off and slightly admired his chest, she placed a hand on it, and kept kissing him, they wrestled in the kiss, seeing who was going to be on top, and Vicky was gently pinned against couch, and she laughed, he kissed her, his hands on either side of her head, when her arms didn't wrap around him he got confused, then found her undoing his belt buckle. He shivered, and she smirked in the kiss, and pulled away from him. "And _you're_ on top? I demand a recount." She said, he smirked, confusing her and he bent down and licked her stomach, making her gasp. "Screw you Timmy." She said in a teasing voice.

"I know you want to." He murmured in her ear, causing her to shiver against his chest, he kissed her forcefully, plunging his tongue into her mouth, getting her taste in one swallow, she shivered and dug her nails into his back making him groan. He shook out of his baggy jeans, now he was only in his boxers. One of his hands moved down to her shorts. He pulled away and opened his eyes staring into hers. His hand hovered over her thigh, his index finger and thumb had the thin stretchy fabric in between his fingers. "Are you sure about this?" He asked her innocently.

"Positive." She said. He knew one downfall of this, she ended up pregnant since he didn't have a condom, and he didn't know if she was on birth control or not. She seemed so sure, ready for this, that he continued and pulled her shorts off. She was wearing black lacy panties as well, and he rubbed his hand against the outside of her thigh, and she groaned. "Don't. Tease. Me. Damn it!" She groaned again when his hand moved to on top of her thigh. He leaned down and kissed her, and she groan against his lips, moving her hands to his boxers. He smirked and with his other hand grabbed it and straddled her.

"I have plans." He whispered against her lips, making her shiver. He moved his hand to the inside of her thighs, making her groan again, and she panted, staring up at him, and smirked.

"I hate you." She said teasing him.

"Love you too." He replied. He removed her underwear, and kissed her, and released her hand, and she yanked his own off of him when he put both of his hands on either side of her head, and he lowered himself, knowing that she may be enjoying this. She groaned against his lips as he moved inside her, he moved his head down to her stomach. He licked her above her bellybutton piercing that was in the shape of a heart. She slightly laughed and groaned, and he smirked against her stomach. "Ticklish eh?" he asked her, and she groaned as he moved faster within her.

"How did you know I was a virgin?" she asked him in between groans. He moved up and kissed her chest, above her bra and she groaned when he licked the top of her breasts. "Are you a virgin?" She asked, squirming in under him.

"Yup." He replied, truth be told what he was doing he was doing on impulse, doing what his brain and Sex Ed teacher had told him about sex. She groaned when he kissed and sucked on her neck, he was trying to divert her attention from the pain he was causing her if this truly was her first time being sexually active.

He kissed her jaw and moved faster, making her groan and scream slightly. He kissed her shoulders, arms, hands and fingertips. He removed himself from her and smirked. "Don't you dare, Turner," She said, he held her wrists up at her head and moved down to her _really _feminine parts. He poked his tongue in there and she groaned and tightened around his tongue as it darted in her. To him she tasted nice and he withdrew himself easily and licked his lips as his manhood entered her again and began moving rapidly. She groaned and screamed, making him go faster. She screamed to where he licked her stomach again making her shudder. He unhooked her bra magically and put his lips on her left breast, making her shudder, he put his tongue on the nipple, licking and sucking it. She roared a scream, and she hit _it_. He stopped but continued to lick her breast until milk came out, and he looked up at her and kissed her forehead, turning slightly so she was on top of him so he wouldn't crush her. She laid on him and sighed, shivering that just laying there brought pleasure to them both. "I'm sorry Vicky, I couldn't help myself." He explained.

"I-It's okay Timmy." She said her voice shaky through their sexual activity. "I-I liked it, but it hurt a lot." She said, snuggling up against him.

"In Sex Ed the teacher said that it'll always hurt you the first time, but afterwards it's always pleasure." He said, kissing her forehead again.

"I hope so." She said. "But I liked it, especially when you kissed, lick and bit me inappropriately." She said, smirking. "You're such a whore, Timmy." She said, laughing.

"Says the girl who groaned at my slightest touch," He said, hugging her to him, she blushed and yawned.

"Well you managed to kill time." She said.

"Yeah." He said, he settled down and she got up. "Hey where you—" He was cut off by a peck on the lips.

"To get a blanket, I'm freezing, and it's nighttime, you're spending the night." She said and returned with a comforter, and laid down next to him, snuggling up to him. "Goodnight, Timmy." She said.

"Goodnight…Vicky." He said, wrapping an arm around her naked body.

* * *

** RobotPoptart: Had to get that out of my system *sniffs* Also I tried to fix Vicki's name, but...I'm to tired tonight *snoozing***


End file.
